


Nightmare

by horani



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Dark, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horani/pseuds/horani
Summary: The story about what happened to Yesung during his 3 week of military training.  Prequel to A long time ago, my previous Kyusung fanfic.   It's a dark story, that contains the horrible experience JongWoon had.TW: sexual assult, rape, etc.A story with disappointing plot that is too heavy for this kind of fic.
Relationships: yesung - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I create my own timelines and you just have to forget what really happened, it's a "pure" fiction with unskilful writing.
> 
> Don't expect much, or anything at all. Yeye is a bottom here, not voluntarily though.
> 
> It's honestly gonna be trash, but at least i tried.
> 
> If you're unsatisfied with this story or life, you're not alone. 

JongWoon’s POV

Military training was always something I feared. Being alone, separated from my family, friends, ELF and Super Junior was unimaginable. When I knew I had to go and went to my last concert I cried so hard, I didn’t want to go off stage, every second there was so meaningful. The last hug with Wookie while we sang “So I”, our last group hug with other members and my farewell to Kyu… it’s all seem so far away.

The military training for civil servants, such as I, is only for 3 weeks, later I can go back to the dorms and live somewhat normal. Only 3 weeks…

My first week was exhausting, I’ve run so many laps, had to discipline myself even more than normally and, damn, I’m just tired. Our superiors told me that it’s usually this way for newcomers, second week is supposed to be a lot different and I’m looking forward to it, as long as I don’t have to moving constantly and climbing that huge pole on a training ground, I’ll be fine.

*****

Weirdly enough breakfast are my favorite meals of the day, I try not to eat at later hours and being insomniac, sleeping for 3 hours at night (at most) I wake up hungry. I’m skipping diners as always, I have to manage myself, after all I swore not to have puffy face anymore.

Today I’m eating scrambled eggs. It’s not my ideal meal, but at least it’s quite tasty. I sat at my usual place, canteen today was actually really quiet, I saw some people glancing at me, maybe they got to know, that I’m an idol? My thoughts were only going the positive way. I shaved my head before coming here, so I didn’t look so good, my members even said that they couldn’t recognize me, when they saw me, so guys here were thinking I was an ordinary citizen, not someone considered famous. Ok… they’re staring too much. Do I look that weird? Do I smell bad? Why are they stealing glances and whispering? I don’t feel so good. I couldn’t eat anymore, I was overly conscious of people around me. I put my chopsticks down on a plate with barely touched food. Now a quick clean-up and I was making my way to the bathroom. 

I felt like I was running away and I literally was. I didn’t even want to stay in that place, I needed to move. As I rose from my seat, everyone’s eyes were following me. I was being watched and nobody was trying to hide it. Was it a premonition? I thought as I splashed some cold water on my face. I tried to reassure myself that it was all in my head. That’s as much as a beauty routine I could have here, I joked to myself while looking up on my reflection and tightly griping onto the sides on the sink. I saw the door slowly opening and some men came into the restroom. I nodded to them, they were not wearing any jackets, so I had no idea of their rank. The seemed to know me, as I saw a slight change of their expressions when our eyes met. They were smiling, but not kindly. I felt a cold shiver going through my body.

It felt like a horror scene, when the male lead, me, was going to meet his wicked fate. Watching movie is my hobby, but I don’t enjoy living inside one, especially not a freaky one that was happening in front of me.

– Hey, new guy! You’ve got to hurry up, they told us to go to room 4c right now, come with us. – said one of the guy that entered.

Yup, I was overly conscious, they just wanted to show me the way, thank god I didn’t act as a weirdo that I am and I didn’t scream. The blush entered my face, I was so overacting, never in my life I felt so ashamed. Our superiors told me something was going to start this week, so I should’ve been prepared for anything. Whatever was going to be waiting for me in room 4c, it would surely be something prepared by them, it’s not like these buff guys were going to beat me up.

The walk seemed so long, I’ve never been to this part of the building before, the hallway seemed ominous, a little bit scary, so sterile and I could smell something weird in the air. Room 4c, hmm, doesn’t ring a bell to me, I wonder what this week will bring me.

While thinking hard, we’ve reached the destination. The doors to room 4c were made from something that reminded me of reinforced steel, a prison-like. The guys opened them and pushed me a little , so that I would go inside first. I lost my footing and fell. Ouch, my knee may be bleeding, the floor is so hard. My thoughts could not keep up with what was going on around me. In a second I’ve heard the sound of locking doors and twisting key behind me. All around me was darkness, a heavy, scary darkness with all their demons inside.

Is it like a surprise party, the initiation for fraternity, or something? What the hell is going on now?!

– Not many times someone like you comes to the base. – I saw a small beam of light that was aimed to my eyes, blinding me.

Someone like me? An idol? I was so confused and scared. Who wouldn’t? Somebody took to to the desolated room with people I don’t know around me.

– I’ve heard about you a lot, pretty face, small body and these adorable little hands. Almost like a girl, but not quite, I like your kind, we’re gonna have a great time together, you’re gonna like it…

I was silent. My body started to shiver, my hands were cold, I felt sweat all over my body.

– Exc… excuse me, sirs? W..what is going on? – I asked stuttering like never before.

– Your second week, darling, it’s the time for us to bond, like you’ve never before.

Lights went on, finally I saw everything. Around me were 2 man, one of them, the one talking to me was smiling and licking his lips looking lustful at my whole body. The other one … oh … I know him, he’s one of my superiors. He was standing silently, looking at me, not moving at all.

– Sirs.. I still don’t understand what is going on – I tried to get up, when the bigger guy pulled me up to the standing position. I consider myself quite tall but he was enormous, with big muscles and huge hand, which were digging into my arms.

-You’re delicious – the one touching me said while licking his teeth. It looked disguising, I felt as I might vomit, but even if I tried, I couldn’t force myself to do it.

– No… I’ve never agreed to you touching me! – I tried to fight him, moving a lot just for his hand to free my body. That didn’t happen, I was powerless and completely on heir mercy.

– Ar, we talked about it, his first is mine. You can be second to take his ass. You – he pointed at me – from now on you’re no longer JongWoon, your name is 247 and that’s all that you are, a number for us to use.

He hands trembled. I tried to free myself, kick the man holding me, do something, but I was immediately immobilized by the bigger man. He punched me again, this time I took a blow to my face. My head was spinning. I felt the metallic taste of blood inside my mouth.

– Now, now, mr. singer, let’s see how you will like my mic.

Ar, or whatever this guy was called, injected something inside my body and threw me to the bed I just saw in the corner of the room. My vision became blurry, I felt powerless, vulnerable, like my body didn’t belong to me. Ar opened his fly, took his pant and underwear off and his huge erection was right in front my face. It was as if I was watching a movie, like I wasn’t even part of what was going on. My body became heating up, meanwhile I felt someone opening my mouth and pushed a dick inside it.

– No teeth, love, or I’ll mark you with my knife.

I wasn’t even aware exactly what was going on, I felt like my hand were restricted, and the clothes on my bottom were being removed by another pair of hands. I had a fever, by body was hot, as if it was close to an open fire. While my mouth was occupied, ravished and strained, the other guy, was working on my ass.

I felt a sharp pain when two fingers came inside me with a tremendous power. I wanted to yell, but couldn’t. My back hole was throbbing and probably bleeding.

– Hahaha, guess what, Ar, I think this guy have never used his asshole before, it’s tight and brand new.

The anger rose inside of me, tears have fallen of my face. From one side I was choking an a dick in my mouth, from the other, my superior was raping me anally. It won’t that long since his fingers were moving in and out of me, now I felt something much bigger at my entrance.

No, no, no, I’ll die, please God, somebody, help me!!! I was begging in my thoughts, sadly, there was no salvation for me. Another pain my body freeze in place. His long shaft entered me violently, it was as if somebody was tearing me up inside. He was raping me, with every thrust I was feeling more dirty and sued than before. At the same time, my body started responding. He grazed something inside me and I cried with a moan. I was moaning while losing all the respect I had for me.

– I can see you are liking it, bitch. Now, let’s start the fun for real.

He used tremendous force while moving in and out of me. Ar was also puhing his hips fast, he was close, one, two three, for long and hard pushes and he spilled him cum inside my throat and on my space. He forcefully closed my mouth by his hand, so that I had no other option, but to swallow his seed.

My eyes were puffed from all the crying, now also cloudy, because my body wanted more. Ahhh, yes, more, deeper…

– Ahhh… - I moaned out load, was that really my voice, what am I thinking, I need to run away I need to… - Yes!

– Hahaha, 247 you’re a natural, soon others will also satisfy you, it’s just the start. – My superior laughed and proceed to thrust inside of me, with every push I came closer to orgasm, my dick became throbbing and spilling precum all over my stomach.

– Not so quickly – said Ar and put something on my cock. It was a cockring, the one unabling me from cumming.

– No… ahhh… let… me…. ahhh… cum…

– Bitch is begging form more, Ar, come here, it’s time to show him what he’s supposed to do here.

– Not so quickly – said Ar and put something on my cock. It was a cockring, the one preventing me from cumming.

– No… ahhh… let… me…. ahhh… cum…

– Bitch is begging form more, Ar, come here, it’s time to show him what he’s supposed to do here.

Both guys lifted me up to a sitting position, now I saw sitting on ones dick, while Ar was positioning himself behind me and stretching me even more with his fingers. Another pained I felt was when the second guy stretched me to maximum with his dick. Now I was pounded but to huge cocks. The agony I felt soon became mixed with pleasure. I trembled, shivered, and moaned. I felt sick, but at the same time I was starting feeling stars. My orgasm was even closer than before. My insides were tightening as fast as the men were moving. Couple more thrusts and it was over for me, I came even though no cum left my body. I was broken.

The darkness swallowed me whole.

*****

I remember someone quietly sobbing beside me, while wiping my body. They were apologizing to me, rubbing something that smelled like medicine on my wounds. I couldn’t even open my eyes, I fainted again.

*****

My consciousness came back to me later that day. My eyes opened with agony. My whole body, covered only in sheet was aching. The room was lightened by a small, single light bulb. Now I could see what else was here. On a wall in front of me, the one with a door, was hanging a huge clock, it was working really loud. I saw laying in a bed, that easily could fit 4-5 adult people. My hands and legs were tied to it, immobilizing me. There was a half wall covering a shower and a toilet. I didn’t see a window or anything like that.

It’s a prison cell, they confined me, there’s no way I’ll run away. My thoughts were making me panic. I was all alone, felt to a mercy to people who raped me. I was raped, they dirtied me, I’m broken, I won’t ever be able to look my member at their faces, I’m so ashamed by myself. I even came, I had a dry orgasm while being fucked by two strangers. Kyu… no…. I’m not even able to love you one-sidely anymore, you’ll be dirtied by me.

I cried once again, I know that this hell will most probably end in two more weeks, but was I even able to endure it that long? After today I wasn’t sure of anything anymore.

The door opened with loud noise, making me look right into that direction. A group of man came in, I never saw them before they were smiling, showing their teeth. I feared them, my mind already knew was going to happen. Soon they surrounded me, I was injected with something once again and my body began heating up.

This time someone took the sheet of me and I was left exposed, completely naked with my erected dick in full light. One man started pumping my cock, the other was licking my nipples, another one was already working on my ass. They were leaving marks all over me, I was licked, touched and devoured. Couple of man were jacking off to my face, one put his cock inside my mouth. My backside started throbbing, it was expecting something or someone inside. Soon that urge was satisfied. The man were ravishing my body in every way they could. Even after my hands were freed, I couldn’t fight them, I had to calm this never-ending fire inside me. I don’t know how many times I came, my balls felt empty.

*****

The cycle of being raped, cleaned, sometimes fed and sleeping continued for 11 days. Today was day 12. I became a doll, emotionless person. I didn’t even need injections anymore, my body was ready for them at exactly 8 am. every morning, then at noon and at 6 pm. I was violated and abused so many times I could probably cum without even being touched, as long as someone or something was inside my mouth, chocked me or was thrusting inside my ass, I was cumming endlessly. 3 more days and they have to let me out, I can survive this for 3 more days. During the period I stayed here I had developed a habit of counting, days, seconds, even minutes between every cycle. I wanted to stop this all from happening, I thought about taking my own life many times, but they prevented me from it, when they leave me by myself, I’m always chained, I can’t even do as much as move my hand. Wait… my hand, they are free today, what is going on?

This morning was unusual, I was not tied, I woken up exactly at 7:30, half an hour before the heat and my daily visitors coming. I held my wrist, they ached and felt like somebody’s else’s. I combed my hair with my fingers, soon they will come. 247, that’s what I was called for so many days, I had to remind myself that I had a real name, I have to be here for 3 more days before taking my name back.

It’s been way past 8 am. And nobody came, my heat begun. I felt the surge of fire all over my body, my dick stood up, it was hard and strained. My hole was throbbing, my fingers unconsciously went to the entrance. I put one in, then added the second one. Why the hell are my fingers so short and small?! I was frustrated, soon after I started rubbing my dick onto the bed sheep, my right hand was whole swallowed inside my butt. I was no longer fingering myself, that was not enough, I was fisting and doing it hard, to feel something, to relieve myself.

That took me so long to come, clock was now pointing at 11 am. The heat subsided, I washed myself a little, and went to sleep again. These past days I’ve barely eaten, I had almost no energy, so I slept a lot. My sleep was interrupted by opening doors. I was ready for what was going to come. Same old, same old, they might have missed our morning session, but I couldn’t be spared any longer. I was laying in this stained bed with only sheets covering me, my tears started falling again.

– It’s over – someone said. I didn’t know what to think of these words. Was I being freed or was my rest over. I can’t trust anyone anymore.

I saw someone coming in, a new face. But how many new faces I’ve already seen. It was a general. Someone of a high rank, he was followed by at least 5 people. I clenched my hands with the sheet close to my body.

The people who came had weird, sad or angry expressions, they didn’t come at me, they were staying in place evaluating the place. They probably could smell the scent of cum in this room, I was utterly ashamed, my face became red and tears were forming in my eyes again. I saw from their faces that they were horrified by what they saw. One person cried, others were hugging him. Are they really here to help me? I wondered in my head, to afraid to ask them out loud.

The general was clearly hiding his tears. – I’m so sorry, I’m sorry – He kept apologizing. It was as if he knew about what he’ll see in here, but not to this extend, he was expecting what he saw. He was kneeling and begging for the forgiveness. The people beside him came closer to me.

– You are free now, please don’t cry, I’m telling the truth, the bad people are captured and you are no longer their captive.

– Really? I don’t believe you! Who the hell are you?

\- I was no. 245.

My eyes opened even wider. He was here before me, he knew what I was going through, he probably had similar experience. He hugged me, and cried with me.

– I’m sorry we are so late, I’m sorry, I’m really sorry.

*****

The same day I was taken out of this hellish room. I was safe, they took me to a comfortable room, when others, like me helped me clean myself and apply ointment on my wounds and bruises. We talked, they’ve told me about what was happening. Apparently the previous victims gathered and took the initiative to end this chain of crimes. They gathered the, they also took footage of me that was taken in these 2 weeks. Some of them infiltrated place and were the one cleaning me up after every “session”. All the proofs were enough to make the general and the chief of this military base believe them and take action. They made every accountable people face their actions, crimes and held captive. They will be punished the way they deserve. My testimony became a valid piece of evidence. The higher-ups made sure that what happened will never be spoken of in the public, to not harm my and Super Junior name.

That’s how I spend my last 3 days there, the base hell has ended. I was relieved that my nightmare was over, at least that’s what I thought. Unfortunately my mind was not it it’s right place and my body developed habit of going into the uncontrollable heat. At nights I would live the hell I was in before, while dreaming. I could just hope that someday I would be better.


End file.
